WytchLyn
by Dasharina
Summary: A trilogy that is both filled with epic battles, twisted love stories, and lots and lots of action!


Chapter One

The moon hung between rifts of midnight sky, glimmering silver against the inky blue background running behind it. Doused in light, and spotted with gray, it glared down upon the barren lands with an almost tantalizing stare, as if at any moment it would flee from the skies. Crashing to the dirt below in a grave rumble of rock, changing the night sky forever.

But would that matter to the creatures inhabiting Bital? Would it matter to them if the moon fell from the sky? Would it bother them? Well, the answers to these questions would be : no. Because for the inhabitants of Bital - and the rest of the world - saw the moon as a thing of calamity, and utter badness.

Why? Why you ask. The truth is a rather delicate idea, a myth created by some wondering elf, that eventually turned into that of a belief, a religion if you please. A belief that the moon was a horrible silver sphere in the sky, a sin to the land below.

Now, you might be getting slightly angered at my babbling, so I'll go straight to the point, or, to the tale. So listen my dearest reader, listen to the tale of the moon - the Great Sinner.

The moon dwelled in the sky, bathing the land below in a pearly light that mingled with the shadows instead of fighting against them. It was here, on a night much like the one we stand upon, that the greatest and most powerful person in the whole of WytchLyn, was murdered. The Spirit Wytch. But I'll tell you more about her later, as of now, on to the tale we go.

Glimmering against the clear light shining above, the palace was something of beauty and intoxicating intrigue, standing on a crest of land, overlooking the waters of the Rock Sea. It was there it stood, glistening in an immaculate illumination of light, placing its image upon the waters below with perfection.

A feast was being held, a huge party, all in the honor of the Spirit Wytch's first daughter, Kanawha. Now, Spellena had a boy, a beautiful boy, who by the birth of Kanawha had turned fourteen. And though she loved her boy so, Kanawha was special, because she was supposed to become the new Spirit Wytch. Which meant, she was to take Spellena's place.

Though Spellena had explained this over and over to her first born, he didn't seem to get it. He didn't seem to understand the fact that Kanawha was to be the ruler of the dimensions in a few years, he didn't understand that_ she_ was the _chosen one_. And all of his confusion infused into one total amount of jealousy over his little sister, that eventually morphed into a pool of hate.

It was on that night, that very night, that Spellena's first child, decided that the light was not his home, that indeed, darkness was the better half. That, was when his evil was born.

The front hall was abound with people, all crowding around the grand chair that held the little three week old bundle. Surrounded with pearls and gems that were considered lucky, the whole area around young Kanawha seemed to be bright and sunny, filled with light, hugs, and kisses. While his world was empty.

Leaning against a granite pillar, he watched as more and more elves, unicorns, mermaids, princesses, and everything else magical passed by him. Not even noticing his overly tall form. They all seemed glued to the presence of Kanawha, all scuffling and pushing for a glance at the pink baby in the high chair.

What about the teenage boy in the background? What ever happened to greeting him giving him hugs? Even though in his younger days, he had dreaded hugs and kisses, he longed for them now. However, all attention was focused on Kanawha, as if she was the only thing in the room.

Pocketing his hands, he blew at the bronze embodied drapes next to him, watching as the jewels instilled in the silky fabric flashed in the light of the front hall. Sighing, he flicked through his black hair. Glinting rubies and sapphires no longer caught his interest, now they were nothing but a show of wealth and riches.

A sneer crossed his face, darkening in his eyes and clouding his mind. It was just a brief flash in his mind, but for once, he felt like hating his mother. He felt angered, forgotten. All because of a little baby girl, who was the _chosen one_. Groaning in disgust, his eyes trailed to the frail form of the Spirit Wytch as she picked Kanawha up in her arms.

_She doesn't pick me up anymore!_ He thought, madly. _She doesn't even look at me half the time! _His hands balled into fists, hiding under the pockets of his robes. Though he still loved his mom, he felt a special dislike toward her, and an even bigger jealous grudge against Kanawha.

And while standing against that granite pillar, staring at everyone who focused on Kanawha, he devised a plan, that would rid himself of Kanawha forever. A plan so deviously fetid and horrible, I will not begin to describe it.

Smirking, he stood up, reaching full height. Replacing his dark eyes and evil smirk, he moved into the crowd, clapping along with the beat of Kanawha's favorite song. Eventually, the crowd caught on, singing happily as Spellena rocked her little girl back and forth, flashing a happy glance at her son.

_Yes mother, be happy while you can._ He grinned neatly to her, waving softly. _After the damage is done, your happiness will end. _

As Spellena looked away, he stared at Kanawha, baring his teeth like the beast he was. "Die..."

Kanawha woke in a sweat, beads fanning down her forehead to meet her brows. Her hair lay smudged against her cheek, wet and smelly, her heart drummed in her chest, causing the veins in her wrist to pulse harshly. For the past few nights, she had that dream, the same dream that filled her with triumphant horror every darkened hour.

Breathing out, she peeled off plastered tendrils of hair, gripping her wrists tightly to try and stop the pulsing of her blood vessels. Adrenaline rushed through her stomach and chest, causing her to tremble almost uncontrollably. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look out the round window implanted on her ceiling.

The night sky laid above her, sprinkled with the early gray of a new dawn. Stars faded out lightly, falling behind the layer of gray taking over the inky blue. The night was over.

Resting against her pillow, Kanawha breathed out softly, still holding her wrists. Though nothing violent happened in her dream, and though it wasn't anything exactly scary, the feeling she felt when she dreamt it took hold on her heart. Suddenly, she would feel a killer sensation, a deepening dark power that was so elevated, it was unstoppable.

Rubbing her hands over her cheeks, she felt the hotness of her forehead, realizing that she was burning, on fire almost. Sitting up, she flicked off her thin covers revealing her legs to the cold air plummeting her room. Kanawha shivered, planting her feet down on the dirt floor below.

Never had her room been so cold. Never had her skin shivered so extensively in the summer. And never had her veins pulsed so much. Clapping her hands on her wrists again, she stood up, moving toward the leather curtain cutting her bedroom off from the main part of the hut.

Outside her doorway, everything was silent. No fire burned in the fire place, and her adoptive father was no where in sight. However, it was early morning. He was probably sleeping in his own bed of straw, dreaming of nice, placid things.

_Indeed_, Kanawha thought, _he's just snoozing in his bed._

And though she wanted to believe that, somehow she couldn't. It just didn't register as 'correct' in her mind. Squinting against the shadows in the room, she looked across to see if her father's room curtain had been pulled back, and it wasn't. But something, something wasn't right.

Turning around, she returned to her own room, deciding quickly that she was going to get dressed and head out to the forest. Just for a little walk, a dainty stroll through the dawn.

Tree leaves softly whispered under the rising sun, the green of their leaves shimmering with a gold tint as rays of sun flashed over them. Dawn had faded, giving room to daylight, erasing all shadows and filling the land with warmth. That was how Kanawha liked it.

Rays of yellow and orange streaked over the plum colored sky, dancing upon the clouds, before extending towards the Western Mountains. Birds maneuvered in a delicate dance higher up, their darkened feathering encrusted in the gold of the early morning. Their songs filled with melancholy, their notes deep and almost sorrowful.

Kanawha sighed, feeling her legs come to a halt underneath her. So much beauty and clarity surrounded her, taking her form away from the world and wrapping her in warm arms. All her problems and fears seemed lifted off her shoulders, taken away from her by some invisible spell. She felt free.

Closing her eyes, she breathed out deeply, taking in the scent of flowers and sweet water. Wait. Flowers?

Without a warning recognition, it happened. Piercing through her stomach without a single bit of remorse. Pain cluttered her vision, disembodying her senses, and ultimately weakening her body. Blood clattered upon her off-white dress, dripping to the ground to thread in pools in the dust.


End file.
